


Never Let Me Down Again

by Lothiriel84



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Underage, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: I'm taking a rideWith my best friendI hope he never lets me down again





	Never Let Me Down Again

_Pathetic_ , he thought. _You’re pathetic, David._ Still, he let himself be backed towards his makeshift bed, let those skilled hands strip him of the rest of his clothes.

_You’re a fraud. A traitor. They were right all along about you, they should have left you to rot in that cell._

Still, his sobs died away in his throat as a trail of slow, suggestive kisses was planted down the side of his neck. He might not be seventeen anymore, but he was still just as desperate for the one person in the entire universe who could make him forget himself, if only for a short while. There, in Colin’s arms, he could almost ignore the fact that he had somehow been born wrong, defective; that the only thing he truly looked forward to in life was death, craved it just as much as he was scared of it.

(He had dreamt he was dead, once. That was the most peaceful dream he’d ever had, one he hoped and prayed would come to visit him again every night.)

Colin’s palm travelled down his stomach, slowly, agonisingly so. He wanted him, needed him more than the oxygen that he breathed; and just like actual oxygen in too high concentrations, he knew he was going to be the death of him, someday soon.

 _I hate you_ , he wanted to say. _You abandoned me, let me grieve you for ten years._ He tilted his head, seeking Colin’s lips for a searing kiss. _You only come back when you want something from me._

Colin’s hand was moving on him now, all thoughts finally evaporating from his brain. Even the voices screaming in his head had faded to the background, his entire world narrowed down to the array of physical stimuli he was experiencing.

 _I did everything you told me to_ , one lonely, barely audible voice murmured at the back of his mind. _Is that ever going to be enough?_

He welcomed the pain as Colin’s fingers closed around his wrist, effectively pinning his hand against the lumpy mattress. “As long as you remember who’s wearing the trousers,” Colin whispered in his ear, and he buried his face in the crook of his arm, his mouth open in a silent scream.


End file.
